


and baby we're dancing

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the narry dance on stage, self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby we're dancing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr. this was written ages ago. all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. enjoy. x

 

It’s not one of those clichéd dances that you see in films where the couple is dancing and the spotlight is on them, it’s not like that at all. There’s no moonlight spotlight on them, the dance is less than perfect with Niall not knowing where to put his hands or Harry almost tripping.

 

Hell the dance is anything but perfect, there’s too many screaming girls in the room lights keep flashing on and off, there’s no music or rhythm to dance to. And Harry can mention a million more things that were wrong with the dance but he didn’t care.

 

He didn’t care that Niall almost dropped him (no he fully dropped him) he didn’t care that the entire audience thought they were just dancing to please them, he didn’t care that maybe Niall thought they were just joking around because he was in Niall’s arms.

 

Because Niall was holding on to him.

 

And though the little waltz they did is nothing more than ten seconds long he felt like it was eternity and he loved it.

 

Loved the way Niall’s smile was all he could see, loved the way Niall held on to him, loved the way he knew Niall was thinking about him for just those ten brief seconds. And even after he had fallen onto the stage floor with a heavy Niall on top of him he smiled because the high of Niall touching him was still on Harry’s mind.

 

And if he weren’t reminded that he was in a room full of screaming teenaged girls he would have pressed his lips to Niall’s, Niall’s soft and chapped pink lips.

 

And yeah the dance was less than perfect but Harry loved it that way. 


End file.
